Known multi-stage turbocharger arrangements have the disadvantage of a complex design, with flaps, sleeves and control capsules which are highly susceptible to wear, in particular as a result of a fragile crank drive. Furthermore, uniform and continuous cross-sectional openings, which contribute to the regulating accuracy or quality of the regulating characteristic, can only be realized to a limited extent.